The Shadow to My Light
by Akuma no anime-suki
Summary: A story about how a girl named Francesca meets Connor and the story of how her life intertwines with the characters of Assassin's Creed III...Wow, that sounds kind of deep! Haha, (OC-X-CONNOR KENWAY) got to love that boy!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi, so I was playing Assassin's Creed III the other day and could not help but notice..That I am head over heels for Connor Kenway! I actually really like his vibe and he does fit his character in my opinion. So here it is a Connor Kenway-X-OC!**

** -_Enjoy fellow Assassin_- (..If you are indeed a Templar, please exit the page before Connor assassinates you..-_- Connor: *Sharpens tomahawk and glares*)**

** Chapter:1**

* * *

** ~Slave Trade~**

Don't ask me how I got into this. It was just one of those moments where you are at the wrong place at the wrong time...Doing the wrong thing, well that's what they think. The redcoats I mean. The men who caught me after I was trying to release the African American captives. I think about five got away before my position was detected and I was forced to try and fight my way through them. Of course, I do not fight with brute force, I prefer smooth, unnoticed attacks. No, I am not an assassin, nor am I a Templar. Really and truly, I don't give a damn about their little spats throughout history. I am just a girl-ahem, woman!- who tried to help people and then got punished for it. I am not going to lie. I'm scared. Simply because I am the only French, Czech, and Native American person here. Yes you may refer to me as 'Mutt'. Haha, like I was saying, this is bad. Because these stupid carpetbaggers are accusing me of being an Assassin. As we and these idiots sail to Boston ('we' being me and the rest of the 'slaves'). How about I fill you in on my history! Yeah, well there's nothing else to do. So prepare thyself for some ear assault! Okay, so I am from Shreveport, Louisiana. (Originally born in New Orleans) My father and his family moved there from Czech. He was half Czech and half French. My mother was from France and she was mostly French with about a quarter Native American. I also have two younger brothers, which apparently benefits our family since we have mostly women.

Even though my father was arrogantly proud of my two brothers, he decided to teach me what he taught them. Lucky me! I get to know how to cook and shoot a rifle, unlike most women. So onto how I ended up on this 'voyage'. So I was just strolling (pickpocketing) around and saw all these captives. My family had slaves, but we paid them and provided them with everyday necessities. So they were technically not slaves. On the other hand, these slaves were being neglected. Okay no more sweet talking you. They were being beat, killed, and unhealthy. I am getting pissed off just thinking about it! So on the first day, I went and gave them some decent food to eat. I did this for three days. Of course not telling my parents about any of it. On the fourth day I decided to act on instinct and let them all go...Or at least tried. The five slaves did not even look back. I do not blame them. The last thing I remember is climbing over a fence and then being knocked out. I do not know what happened to my family. My mother Symone, my father Robert, or my two brothers Fabien (Fay-bin) and Chretien (Cree-tee-in). Chretien's name sounds a lot better with a French accent. Hopefully they are all ok. I grew very close to my two brothers. Fabien being the youngest at twelve, Chretien is fourteen, and I am nineteen going on twenty. Fabien looked more like my mother. With bright hazel eyes and straight dusty brown hair. Chretien looked more like my father. With his dark, almost black, hair and brown eyes. Lastly, I look something like a big mixture; brunette hair and light hazel eyes. We all somewhat have a dark complexion, not enough to not look colonial but just a tone darker.

I do not know what is coming my way after this. After we arrive in Boston, I guess I will be interrogated and given the kerosene treatment (where they kindly splash kerosene down your throat and threaten to accidentally drop a lit match near your face) I will shamefully admit, I would not last long, but I have nothing to worry about! I will be able to sneak myself out of there...Let's hope. I have to make some friends there. If you're wondering why they are importing slaves in the first place, it is simply because Boston is in one of their 'shortages'. I guess they look at Africans like objects. Me, I was just fresh dog meat, who they thought held answers to assassin codes or something. Does this mean they are with the Templars...Oh well, not my problem. The only thing I am worried about is the ideas that they are giving me about their torture methods. I would love to share with you more about me and what not but I am tired, hungry, and dirty...Some voyage huh?...

Awake again. When is this going to end. Not that I want to meet the horrors that lye at the end of our (my) trip. I just am starting to get worried about scurvy. "Sir! Sir! Oy, land ho!" A watchmen bellowed. Great timing I must say. Men were rushing about, getting things ready. "psst!...Hey, French hunter!". Nice name! I looked over to where the voice was located. "You are one of the few who were brave enough to try and save my people. I am grateful," A dark African made of what looked like metal muscle ( .Huge) I did not know what he was getting at but I nodded anyway. "My name is Monsalai, (Mon-sal-ee) I have conjured up a plan to set us free! I need your help, assassin?" Wow, should I be flattered that he thinks I am that bad ass or insulted because he called me assassin. What if he is just looking for someone to blame? I agreed anyway. Rather die here than behind some stone walls where my screams cannot be heard. He explained the plan, quite well planned if I do say so myself. Was Monsalai royalty? He had the pirate look, but at the same time looked like a grizzly bear. About 6'1 in height. Darker than usual skin. His weapons had been taken but from the looks of it he had two swords, pistols, and probably some melee weapons since he had so many belts. This guy...He was not so bad. See, making friends already.

"You know, my tribe, we had a legend. Where there were two people. heroes. Who restored justice in the future. One was the light, the other was his shadow. Each was balanced. The light needing the shadow just as much as the shadow needing him," He explained. We had gotten into a deep conversation about family. "Did it say what they were like?" I asked. I was curious, as usual! "The light, lived up to his title. Expert fighting skill, justice and balance in everything he did. He fought for what he thought was right, whether it benefit the law or not. The shadow, was sleek and known as 'cold' but really and truly, just misunderstood. So you see, the light had muscle and ambition on his side, while the shadow had flexibility and smarts," "Your culture sounds amazing," I complemented. It did. "As does yours," He said with as much inspiration."Seriously, you must be joking! I lived on a little farm. I mean, I had the training of a man but am still just a hometown girl," I said, okay so I was picking on myself. Though it was true! "Oh, and I'm not an assassin," I added." Really? I thought you were because of the brave act towards the redcoats," He said surprised." Brave? I was only acting on instinct..." Was I brave? If so, I would not be for long... Once they threatened to cut off my tongue for things I know nothing of, I will be nothing more than a simple farm girl.

"Yes, that is what it means to be brave, even if one does not see it. Like that saying, 'As humble as he is brave'" He had a point, but even so, I would still cower beneath the sword of an Englishman. No matter how 'brave'. After about an hour of talking to this guy and getting settled into the docks, I had to admit, he was amazing. Not only did he have good plans, he was nothing but muscle! If I got into a tough spot he could just kill them with the lift of a finger! If I even get into trouble in the first place! They will most likely be distracted by him to even notice a small little girl such as myself! I just know I will end up fighting anyway, everyone hates the people who have nothing to do with the crimes they were accused of. Lucky me huh? "What is your name by the way," Monsalai asked. "OH, Francesca Aymond. Just call me Frankie," I responded. I had not even noticed the fact that I forgot to state my name. Is it because I am scared? Nah, I have nothing to worry about with this giant on my side! Plus my so called 'bravery' as Monsalai said before.

So we were already being unloaded. One by one, then they came to Monsalai. He eyed me before they roughly picked him up and dragged him off the ship. I was the last one...Wow, how freaking ironic! Okay, okay, 1,2,3,1,2,3. The plans rehearsed in my head.

I stretched my leg out to pull an oil lantern closer to my reach. Making sure the coast was clear, I broke the glass. The oil oozed out as I let it leak on my hands. I tried furiously to pull my hands out of the rope...Damn thing! One of my hands slipped under the thick rope. Yes! I was so caught up in my small victory that I did not notice the furious redcoat behind me. "Thought ye was bein' smart, tryin' to escape?!"...Shit..I think that was a rhetorical question. He roughly yanked me up, I was in complete shock.

The only thing I had coursing through my mind was 'get away, get away, get away!'. As I was being hauled off the deck, my mind switched to instinct mode and grabbed the nearest thing. An ore...Wow, not bad. I grab it and whack the guy over the head. Smiling smugly I put my hand on my hip and was proud of myself. "Why you lil' bitch!" Uh oh. How many are there?! Another was running toward me, Monsalai was behind him cutting his rope on a piece of broken bottle.

Ahhh! So I can at least make a distraction! I high tailed it around the cargo boxes and ship parts that I could not name. "Will you come here you lil' shit!" I couldn't help but laugh...Until I ran into another one...I fell to the ground from the impact. He unsheathed his sword. "You're funny ya know, but the games are over," Oh shit he even sounds scary! But before anything could happen, another sword wedged it's way into his gut. Haha! Nice try, wanna-be-badass! I can not help but mock him! Monsalai gave me his hand and we both ran from the. Oh I would say twelve or fifteen redcoats.

Slaves were scrambling everywhere and Monsalai stopped abruptly, making me halt to a stop. "Uh, look I like how you have kept me alive this long but why are we-" I was just wondering...Until I turned to see a whole innumerable group of red and white uniforms...Oh God, why me? Out of all the people in this world?! If I could have a panic attack, I would have. Unfortunately, I am not that lucky. We did the only thing we could do, surrender...Which is a hell of a lot better than fighting!

I know, I am a coward, at least I accept it! There was too many anyway! Me and Monsalai were separated...Great, no more planning. The only reason we were allowed to live is because me and him admitted to being assassin's...Now we are really dead. And now I am sitting in the midday sun, tied to a post. Gosh, it reminds me of the summers in Louisiana. At first I was frightened and on edge...But I have been here, for three hours! Nothing at all has happened. Hell, they might come and find me dead of boredom..

I laid me head beside me tied up hands, which I had lost the feeling in. I closed my eyes...So. Bored. And. Tired. I suddenly heard footsteps from above, probably a bird..."Psst," Huh? Was it Monsalai?! "M-Monsalai?.." I mumbled looking up...What? This is certainly not Monsalai. Before me, or above me, was a Native looking young man..Maybe..eighteen, nineteen maybe? "Do you need help?" He asked with incredibly impeccable English. "...Nah, no, not at all. Just sitting here waiting to be killed.." I said with obvious sarcasm. His expression was pretty much the same...Stoic.

"Then I presume that you do?" He pressed on. "What do you think!" I snapped. Listen if this stranger was going to help me, he better get to it. "...I simply don't like your attitude." He stated blankly. "Hey! Just let me- No, no, ya know what? I don't need your help! You know why?..." Throughout my protests, this guy jumped off the building and was now stepping closer. I take it back, he was probably about my age now that I get a good look at him. "What are you doing!?" I snarled. He walked up and crossed his arms. What was this guy? He resembled Monsalai!

"Well what are you waiting for?! If you are just going to stand there, you mines well let me go!" I shouted. He didn't move. "Waiting for you to make up your mind.." He said simply. I sighed in annoyance. Why?! "I have made up my mind!" I protested. "Well?" Wait...What? I rehearsed what I had said...Help me, then never mind, then said that he mines well..."SAVE ME!" I said again after some thought. A small smile was on his lips.

Was he laughing at my cluelessness?! I happen to be a good communicator! He loosened the rope. "My name is Connor," He said. I stood up, rubbing my raw wrists. Uh he was kind of close.."..Francesca Aymond," He nodded and turned to leave."Wait, Connor.." He turned abruptly. "C-could you help me get a friend..Ya know.." I looked at the ground. "Are you sure?" Was that sarcasm!? I looked up at him. Smirk! He is smirking! That arrogant bastard! "C-come on! Let's go save Monsalai!" I said looking away. Uh oh he wasn't that bad looking...

I wanted to fly out of there as quick as possible, to run and catch the boat while it was still docked. Of course that could never happen. I have to save Monsalai, and I could never sail a ship myself. And this guy, Connor... I still felt that I could not trust him, or that he was at least not your average stranger. I followed him anyway, in hopes of rescuing Monsalai.

* * *

**Hey, glad to see me?! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. FINALLY, after loads of short stories, I have found the inspiration to make a story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: MUHAHA! Akumie has struck again with the 2nd chapter of The Shadow to My Light! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Just a warning: this chapter contains a sappy scene, but I wanted their relationship to hit off right from the start.**

**- _Plus you have to understand that Connor is a teen at the moment and does indeed have hormones °,°- *Connor: facepalm*_**

_**-Enjoy fellow assassin-**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**-Dead-**

Connor walked a little ahead of me, he had longer strides dammit. I was actually surprised that he had not noticed me starring yet. I was not used to being around guys, good looking guys I mean... I just simply followed, noticing small things about how he walked and taking note at how he did not show his face. Was he an outlaw? He showed me a little bit of his face. We walked between alleyways. "Um, what are we going to do? Do you even know who I am trying to rescue?" He stopped in front of a wall. "I will explain everything in a little while, follow me." He did not look back, well that was helpful!

"Pardon, there's no ladder?!" HA let's see what he says to that! He did not answer. He simply started climbing the wall...Uhhh, I don't do walls. He made it to a ledge. "Aren't you coming?" he asked simply. I stayed where I was, crossing my arms. "You want me to climb a wall!?" He just starred at me, confused. "...Yes," He blinked. "Well I'm not gonna!" I contorted. There was no way I was going to break my back trying to get to the top of a stupid building! "Can we not just go around?!" I sighed. "...No," What was with this guy?!

My mouth hung agape, he was so stubborn! "You are so stubborn!" I spoke my mind. "Says the child that will not simply climb up here..." He calmly said. "I'M STUBB- Ugh, listen, I might be the stubborn one here, but just know that I am _not_ going to climb! I refuse! Oh, and I AM NOT A CHILD!" The once fear of heights and embarrassment had turned into sheer determination. "Then stay," He went to leave. Ah! I-I cannot just let him leave. I need him!...Well to help me of course. "C-Connor, w-wait! Wait! I'll climb! I will!" I shouted. He stopped and crouched down. The only thing I could see was a playful smirk on his face. "Arrogant bastard..." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked, reaching up to leave me. "Nothing! Nothing!" I said frantically. I reached for a nook in the wooden wall. "Eh..." I had only made it a few steps when I could not find anything else to climb on. "T-there's nothing else-" I started to whine. "Jump," He interrupted. Jump?! I gulped and looked down...Too...Far! I looked back up at his expectant face. "I-I can't-"I started again, blushing. "Yes you can, now do it. For your friends sake..." He was right, but...What if I fall?! What if...Ugh, just get it over with! If I die then I die! I leaped for the not so far away ledge and almost made it.

I gasped as I started to fall downward. Then in the blink lf an eye, there was a strong calloused hand wrapped around mine. Connor heaved me up, wrapping his other arm around my waist as he did so...*gulp* I was in complete shock! Now we sat there starring at each other. I finally have a full view of his face...Uh, is it wrong to say that I like it?! "A-as I was saying!" He started as he let go of me quickly and pulled his hood down further. "Let's get a move on..." He dashed off, leaving me. "HEY! Wait up!" I started to climb as quickly as possible.

Just a little further! Connor was already at the top, waiting for me. "Just...About...There!" I reached up and gripped the edge of the top of the building and heaved myself up. "FINALLY! Dam, I feel incredible! Like one of tho-"

―"If you could hurry up?" He interrupted me, AGAIN. I was slightly hurt. Sure he was a little sarcastic, but he sounded cold and angry. Well, I did slow him down...WAIT! He interrupted me! "Hey! You were the one who offered to help!" I snapped. He just kept walking. Pft! Bastard! I followed him again, his walking increased so I had to scramble to keep up with him.

"Wait! Uh-Look, I understand if I took too long, and that I slowed you down, but geez!" I stepped over roof parts and shingles. He kept facing forward. I pouted and jogged to match his pace. "You don't have to be act like some stuck up carpetbagger!" (-what people in the South call people who support the North-) I put my hand on his shoulder, which he tensed up from and shrugged off. Do I look like I have scurvy or something?! "...I'm sorry okay?! You do not have to help me!" He was starting to piss me off, and confuse me severely. "I-It's not th-It...n-never mind," His form changed from detached to emotional all of a sudden.

If only I knew exactly what he was thinking! And men think that women are complicated! "Hey, let's just go find your friend," He said shyly. All my anger washed away. He was down right adorable! (fan girl moment- shame on me!) He told me where they were keeping the slaves and Monsalai. Turns out that they were interrogating him. I hope he is alright...I don't know why I am so attached to him. It's very, very complicated. "Connor, can I ask you a question?" I said blankly. "S-sure," He answered quickly. "Why are you helping me? How did you even know anything about this?" This actually should have been the first question(s) to cross my mind.

His lightly freckled cheeks were tinted and he pressed his lips together in thought. "I am an assassin. I was watching what happened with the redcoats and thought that I could lend a hand to you guys, you are practically family since you are part of the brotherhood," He explained. My first reaction was to state that I was not an assassin, nor was Monsalai (Maybe he is, you never know!) but another thought made me hold my tongue. What if that is the only reason he is helping me? What if I tell him, and then he leaves me, or even kills me for knowing that he is an assassin!

Plus I will not be able to save Monsalai...Connor...I'm sorry! "My turn!" He said playfully with a goofy teenage grin. This only made me feel worse. Don't worry! I'll explain it to him after all this is back to normal! "Okay, so when did you join the brotherhood?" He was really excited with the new subject. "Uh..W-well...Er.." DAMMIT I SUCK AT LYING! "Francesca..." He said. "Oh um, just call me Frankie," I said nervously, hoping to cover up my mistake. "Frankie...You were born to the brotherhood were you not? That is why you cannot remember, correct?!" He was like an excited puppy, eager for my attention. Relief washed over me as I just nodded. We arrived at the cabin where Monsalai...This is weird." C-Connor? Where are all the guards

I was seriously worried. We had came this far and still have not got into any conflict whatsoever.

We have not even seen a guard, nor any captives. What was going on? Connor seemed ok with it too. "The captives are being hid...The guards are yet to come, meanwhile the few expert in rank leaders are with Monslai," He must have been here before going to get me. "Before I got you, I talked with Monsalai. Only for a short amount of time, but he was able to tell me what you looked like and where you probably were at the moment," He confessed. Yep, thought so! "So what's happening to him?" He could be dead by now, damn that building! "I beileve he is being held in that confinment," He pointed to a near building that somewhat stood out from the rest. "That was fast. Connor?" He turned my way, eyebrows slightly raised.(Adorable) "Why do you speak so properly?!" I asked, he sounded like he was from a university or something.

He sighed. "Frankie, this is not the time," I was too busy to ask again. He. Said. My. Name. AND IT SOUNDED SO SEXY! Okay, clam down... I took a deep breath and followed him as we jogged over to the building. Connor was looking at me. Was he checking me out?! "Do not you have any weapons?" ...Of course, got my hopes up for nothing! "N-no..." I said as my cheeks flushed pink. "Here," he said with a small smile. "A knife? Really?! How serious is this mission?!" I asked, it wasn't even a big knife! "It is only for self defense. You will not be fighting," He said. "What?! I am an incredible fighter!" I bellowed, he covered my mouth. "Shsssh!" He scolded.

"Just keep quiet and while I am holding them off, release Monsalai and then we can get to the others!" I said quickly. I just nodded as he took his hand off of my mouth. "I have one more question," I said."How old are you?" He looked confused and then answered. "Sixteen years of age. Now no more questions!" He went to open the door...We heard voices, I could not hear any that sounded like Monsalai. "I-I am nineteen," He looked at me funny. "...No you are not," Well, at least it was worth a try. Yes, I lied. I'm sorry, yeesh! I wanted to sound more mature. The truth is, I'm only fifhteen. No one would beileve a fifteen year old was an assassin, well, maybe but better safe than sorry right?!

"H-how did you..." How did he know? None of you guys thought I was any younger, then again, none of you have actually seen what I look like! "It's obvious," He opened the door quickly and immeadiately pulled out an ax, hatchet thing. It was pretty enticing to look at. In the building, there were five guys, they looked pretty big too! Connor took a few steps in, waiting for them to come at him. I, on the other hand, ran right past him and drop kicked the first guy. "Frankie!" Connor yelled. I ignored him, caught up in bloodlust. I cut the guys throat and countered the next soldiers attack, tripping him.

Connor finally sprung into action, snaping the fallen guys neck. Another came behind me. Shit! He got me into a hold while the other readied his musket. Oh God! I strangled and strangled against the firm grip of the redcoat behind me. "S-stay the hell away from me!" I shouted to the oncoming guy. Wait, where was Connor? Had he left me?! I felt warm liquid splatter against my backside and I was released. The redcoat that was going to kill me looked terrified. Connor? I quickly turned around. "...Monsalai!" I was so happy to see him again! I felt total bliss, why though?

It was not love. I did not even really know Monsalai... But there was something there, a new born trust. Connor ended up killing the redcoat. He had blood on him and his hatchet. Monsalai came toward me, offering me his huge hand. "It is good to be reunited with you, shadow," He said. That was awesome! "As you, light," I teased. He yanked me up. "-**ahem**-" Connor coughed. He stood there awkwardly. "We must free the others," He said, making his way out. Monsalai collected his weapons and we each split up. Freeing all oof them. "We must flee, the guards are coming!" Monsalai reminded. We could hear them and their horses.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Hey just because we are free, doesn't mean we cannot still die! (Or in my case, be tortured to death) We all made our way out of the fort and towards the docks. "Connor? What the hell are you doing?! We have to go!" Connor was pulling down a british flag and put up an American one. "What's the point of that exactly?" I asked. "I have set up explosives around the place, it should kill them all," He explained more to himslef than me. "Is it part of being an assassin?" Oh shit, didn't mean to say that! He turned my way, a confused, yet somewhat defensive look on his face. I must look very suspicious. "It's just that, in Louisiana we do things a lot more...I don't know how to explain it..." Boy was that the truth, wait..I need to tell him the truth anyway.

"I get it, different," He said knowingly. Uh..."C-Connor," I said. "Ah, come on! We have to help my people onto the ships!" Monsalai bellowed. Connor quickly ran over and started helping...So helpful. I was about to go over and force the truth out of my mouth..."Frankie! Go and get the supplies needed, we will need them for our trip," Monsalai comanded handing me a list. "Where are we going?" I asked taking a look at all we needed. "My people are going to Africa. We are going home!" The captives cheered and rejoiced at his statement. Home? They are...I simply nodded. I have no right to hold hi back. He has a family. I have my family... As I was walking through the storage houses, I came across a chest of letters.

Hmm, look at this one! It was not even open. I did not hesitate in ripping the envelope and pulling out the parchment.

_Dear highest in rank,_

_I have echanged the captives and am on my way back to Fort Intellect. There is some buissness I must inform you about. While we were visiting Louisisana, we picked up an assassin. We are importing her along with the slaves. I hope she will be of use to you. Feel free to do what you want with her, she is of no importance besides the fact that she might know something of the Brotherhood. The only think we have got from her was that she is around nineteen years old (HA! They beileved me!) and that she was helping the slaves. We executed her family. Then we proceeded in burning down her home and farm. As said, feel free to use her to your advantage. We all know how you get lonley sometimes!_

_ Your most trusted soldier and the nest in command,_

_ Peter Van Holus_

...What have I just read? I fell to the ground, sad, helpless, disgusted. They took me captive, killed my family, destroyed my home, and planned to use me in immodest ways... I sat on the floor for minutes. Shocked and disappointed... Fabien and Chretien... I could not imagine them dead. The only thing that came to mind was the lightly freckled, hazel eyed face of Fabien...His eyes watery from the cold and also not being able to hit his target. "F-Frankie, I-I can't do it! I can't!" He sniffled, wiping his puppy eyes. "Yes you can Fabien, you are only five and yet you can hit the outer rim!" I encouraged him. "But-but brudder can hit the bulls eye!" He wailed with envy. Chretien sighed impatiently and walked over. "Okay, see this," He took the small bow from Fabien's hands. He nodded childishly. "Now just pull this back, hold, wait till you see your arrow tip a little to the right of the dot and release," Chretien was so much like father...A natural leader, and always brave. Even when I was scared of going out at night, he would slip he small rifle behind him and take his sweet time feeding the horses.

Fabien focused real hard...And released. He hit the bulls eye, causing us all to cheer." I-I did it! You are amazing brudder!" He said and hugged Chretien. "Ah, just what father taught me! And don't forget about our sister!" He said. I was so touched at what he said. They both came and hugged me. Even as naïve children we got along. Never arguing. I hugged back, a tear slipping through my eyes. "Sissy, are you crying?! Why are you crying!? Tell me who did it and I will shoot them right in their bulls eye!" Fabien said stubbornly. I laughed and picked him up, ruffling Chretien's hair. Which he dodged and hugged me again.

"You two are the best brothers in this entire world...I love you," I said, rubbing noses with Fabien playfully. "Ah, I don't blame you! Who could resist loving me?!" Chretien said arrogantly. "Why you little!" I put Fabien down and ran after Chretien, Fabien close behind me...That's went the hot tears came...I sat there against the wall. I could not hold it in any longer. I sat their sobbing my heart out. Why?! "No...No, no, no, no..." I repeated to myself. Why?! They cannot be dead...They can't! They just...I put my hands in my hair and bent down. They could not be dead...

...They can't! They just...I put my hands in my hair and bent down. They could not be dead...I looked up at the cieling."Oh God, oh why...Why oh why oh why," I said in between sobbs.

Okay... I wiped my tears away and took a few deep breaths. I gathered the letter and sealed it back up neatly, placing it in my pack. They are not dead. They cannot be dead...I won't forget this...I replayed the name of the officer. Peter Van Holus...I will kill him...As slowly and painfully as I possibly can. I remembered that Connor had placed bombs. I have to make sure Holus gets out of there alive. I quickly got up and ran back towards the fort. They were already getting settled in. "Where the hell is our slaves?!" A man with grey hair and dark eyes yelled. The rest shook their heads meekly. "I want this place scouted out..I want my slaves right back where they were and for you to find the person responsible for this!" He comannded. He was scary, was that even him? Either way, my brain was screaming at me to run and kil him, to stab him until he is unnoticable.

There were too many though, of the soldiers. There was a sudden explosion. The bombs! Holus and a few ran toward their horses. "Sort out this mess, stick out to my orders! Go you incoherant mongerals!" He bellowed as he and the three redcoats galloped away. NO! I ran out of my hidding place and was about to mount the nearest horse. A pair of arms grabbed me, pulling me back down. "Let me go! Unhand me you bastard!" I yelled back. "Frankie! Calm down! We have to go back to the ship! Monsalai needs our help!" I turned. It was Connor. I wanted to yell at him, but I remembered that he would not understand.

His warm brown eyes starred at my concerned. "A-are you alright. Why are you here? You were supposed to be collecting supplies," He said. I just looked towards the ground, calm down, calm down. I told myself..."...Do not do that again!" Connor warned. "Do what?" I was curious as to what he meant. "...U-uh. Do not worry, Monsalai.." He said scratching his neck. I smiled and punched him in the arm. "Aw, it's okay to be worried about me Connor!" I laughed as he blushed. Then I remembered about my family..."Come on, we must get back! There are redcoats surrounding the ship," He said grabbing my hand and leading me back.

I was so sad, I forgot to be happy about the contact. For some strange reason, the gesture did not make me feel better. Maybe it was because I am so sad...No, it's because he knows nothing of what I feel. I want him not only to hold my hand, but to reassure me on my family...I do not need to get attached to this guy...It's not like we will see each other much after this...So I said nothing on the way back. We got back and where ready to fight...Well nothing actually. There were no more redcoats, only their lifless bodies strod out across the peer. "Good timing!" Monsalai laughed, his smile slightly faded as he saw me. He must now something is up. I put on a smile. "As always," I said sarcasticaly.

Me, Monsalai, and Connor stood beside the loadind dock as the now free people were walking on. Some crying from joy, others laughing and talking about home. "Well, this is goodbye for now you two," Connor said. He shook Monsalai's hand and then turned to me. "Try not to climb any buildings," He laughed. I could not help but laugh with him on that one. "Bye," I said hugging him. He hugged back. He mounted a horse and rode off. I wonder if I will ever see him. Oh shit! I forgot to tell him that we are not assassins! Oh well, I will probably never see him anyway. I turned to Monsalai. "Well, y-you can go now," I said.

"Yes, Monsalai, if you are coming, you must come now! The crows nest has sspotted even more redcoats heading our way!" A passenger shouted over the edge of the boat. Monsalai looked at them, then at me. Then he heaved the door shut and secured the ropes. "My king! What are you doing?" He asked. "A light needs his shadow, and his shadow has buisness to attend to here. I appoint my son, Gavolii, as king. Please express my love for him, my wife, and my daughter," The man must have known Monsalai. He nodded with a confused but understanding face. The ship set sail. "Why did you do that?! This was your chance to return to your family! Do you understand that it could be years before you even have the chance to go back?!" I yell. He is insane. Does he not miss his family?!

"As I said, I am needed here, along side my shadow. Together, we can solve whatever it is that is troubling you..." He said. "...He killed them. A general named Holus killed my family...I want to kill him...I need to," I said handing him the letter I read. "Revenge...Is never the solution, but we will kill him in honor of your family. I promise to you Francesca," He said. And together, me and Monsalai will kill Holus...The man who took what I held dearest to my heart. I promise Fabien, I promise Chretien...I will stop him where he stands...This is to you two.I love you...

* * *

**Sorry if you guys found this chapter too sappy. Every story has them, just hang in there my fellow assassins! Cannot wait to show you all the crazy fighting in chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hazzah! Here once more with chapter three of The Shadow to My Light. So far no reviews. Which is fine by me just do not forget! Even if you see a mistake, especially if you see a mistake! Otherwise I hope you enjoy!**

**-_Enjoy dead assassin!_-**

**chapter: 3**

* * *

**~Satisfied~**

Fabien ran up to me as I pulled the huge deer towards the barn. "Ga-lee Frankie! That's a heck of a catch!" He said, his white buck teeth making him look even more childish. "What are you talking about, I killed it!" Chretien said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes. "It's technically mine since I am the one carrying it home!" I said. "Ah, yet that was our bet was it not?!" He walked with his arms behind his head, carefree. "What bet?" Fabien asked curiously tilting his head to the side. "Whoever made the first kill, the other would have to bring it home!" Chretien said bluntly while waving at a group of girls. Making them giggle. I hit him over the head. "Hey! What was that for," He winced as he rubbed his head. "For being a flirt!" I scold. Fabien laughs.

"What? A man can't give a little attention to his admiring public?!" He held out his arms innocently. "Man?! Huh, if anything, you are still a little greenhorn!" I said flicking him. He knew I was just teasing. "Yeah, yeah, what ever!" He said waving me off. "I don't like girls..." Fabien stated. "Yeah, because they don't like you!" Chretien said ruffling his hair. "Ch-Chretien!" I said. "Ah, he knows I'm only playing!" Chretien said. "Pfft, I don't care what they think of me. All I know is that I don't like them. Aside from sis and momma," He said the last part sweetly. "Aww, why can't you be more like Fabien?!" I teased again. He punched my arm lightly. He and Fabien were taught never to hurt women but I let them rough house around me.

I set up the deer, ready for skinning. "Hey, Chretien could you hand me the knife?" I asked. A moment went past. "Ugh, just give me the knife!" I turned, ready to find him and Fabien playing with the knife Connor gave me...There was no one there..."Chretien?...Fabien?" I called...No answer. "Guy's I'm not in the mood for games. It is almost night fall, and we need to get this skinned!"...Where were they? I stomped out of the barn...No where to be found. Suddenly all I could hear was a loud gun shot...Chretien stood there. blood oozing out from the gun shot through his head. "Chretien!" I yelled. I started to run toward him. When I got right in front of him. He was looking at me blankly.

"C-Chretien!" I said kneeling down and cupping his cheek. Then all I could feel was pain in my gut...I looked down. Connors knife was cramed into my stomach...I looked back up at Chretien. He just simply starred back...Then I opened my eyes and I was in the field again. This time Fabien had my knife. "Fabien, put that knife down!" I implored. He looked at me. "I don't want to..." His voice monotone. Then he raised up the knife to his face..."Fabien! Stop!" I yelled. Why could I not run?! He started skinning his own face. I was crying and screaming his name. Blood was running down his body. Lastly, he gouged out his beautiful hazel eyes...

I could hear his voice in my head. "Father has taught me how to skin! Fancy that!" He said happily, but his voice had a crazed echo to it...Like it was someone in Fabien's body. I started crying harder. "Are you not proud of me sister?" He asked. I looked back up, but he was not there. Then I heard the squeals of crows as they swarmed around me. I was kicking and flailing for my life...Then I was right in front of our house. It was a gloomy day. I saw mother and father...They were hanging from the oak tree right beside our home. The one I used to climb when I was smaller. Crows were eating away at their dead pale skin. Their eye were eaten out.

"So beautiful..." I whirrled around and met the face of Connor. "C-Connor!" said hugging him. "Sh..It's okay, you are alright now," We were in a rose garden at night. A towering mirror stood in front of me. Connor raised his axe and went to stab me in the back while I was in his embrace.

I shot out of my bed. The sun illuminating the small room...A dream, it was a more...Nothing more...I sat back down and cradeled myself...I miss them...Mother, Father, Fabien and Chretien...As well as Connor. How could I miss him after I knew him only for a day? He was so helpful and kind and interesting! Thinking about him calmed me down. He kind of reminded me of my two

brothers. He was brave like Chretien, sweet and helpful like Febien. Oh and him and Febien both have freckles! Adorable! Eh...There was indeed a difference though. Connor was downright handsome...I don't think I have ever admitted that about a guy, seriously. I knew that if I ever, ever see him again...I will tell him the truth about me and Monsalai not being assassin's.

So we have made camp out on a frontier. Well, by made camp I mean, found a cabin. Decided to stay. It did not belong to anyone. Plus me and Monsalai needed to catch a breather. The events of the past day flew past my mind.

Me and Monsalai watched the ship sail off. Freedmen were waving their hats and hands in goodbye. "We must go, we do not want to get into the situation as before," He turned and I nodded as we made out way down the stone street of Boston. "So, do you like Boston?" He asked as we found two horses and mounted them. "Why did you stay," I said bluntly. He thought for a moment." I have already told you have I not? You are the shadow, I am the light," he explained after a while. "So you chose your so called 'shadow' over your own family?" I asked. I was somewhat jealous. He had a family... And yet he still refused to go back to them.

"It is complicated. My family does not need me as much as you think. It is also time for Gavolii (Ga-va-lee) to take charge of his heritage," He was right...I was wrong to judge him in the first place... "well, where do we go now?" I asked in a happier mood. "I presume that you still seek revenge. So revenge it is. We need to get of Boston first though. We have caused a lot of comotion in one day," He said. "So we go into the wilderness," I we took a sharp turn as not to run into a group of redcoats. "Yes. We go into the wilderness and then plot our kill," Made sense. "Monsalai?...I told Connor that we were assassin's in fear that he would not help us if he knew we were not..." I could not help it. I had to tell someone. "So right when he found you, you told him that we were assassins?" He asked.

" Not exactly, you see, he was saying how he would help a fellow 'brother' of his anytime. I was going to tell him until I thought about what could happen," I explained. I did not look  
at Monsalai. He chuckled. "I see. So why did you not tell him after he helped us," He kept his eyes forward, a smile on his lips. "W-well...I forgot," I felt even worse admitting it. Monsalai started laughing. "HEY! WHAT'S SO DAMN HILARIOUS?!" I bellowed. "I-It's just (chuckles) you remind me so much of my daughter!" His laughter died down. Damn, wasn't expecting that... "Oh...Well, if it is bothering you in any way, I could stop," I said. "No, no. You remind me in a good way," He said calmly.

Made our way out of Boston. "Where do you think he is?..." I asked. "Connor? Hard to say. Probably off somewhere saving some more people, he is a good person. I can see why you have taken a likeing to him," We started to get further into the wild. "What?! No, no, 'like' no, I do not like him," I started making random hand gestures and got iff topic. "Quite rude of you, to not like the person who saved your life, I happen to like him, great guy," He smirked. That bastard! He tricked me. All I could do was stutter. "Relax, you pretty much have explained the you are attracted to him just now," (Cue nosebleed!) I squeeked and fell off of my horse. "What right do you have to make that accusation?!" I shouted from the ground. "Simple, your face holds the key to telling me," He said.

My hands shot up to my face. "WAIT! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN LOOKED BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" He just burst out laughing and stopped his horse. "Fine, then it is from your childish reactions!" Childish!? I pouted and got back onto my horse then caught up to him. We argued the whole time. Well, to me it was arguing, he only said smart comebacks to get me angry. "Look," He said, pointing to an open field. There was a small cabin. "How perfect! My ass is starting to hurt from all of the riding, let's go in!" I said hastely. "No, no, we know nothing of that house. Sure it might look empty, but we never know who else has came across it," Who was he, my grandpapa? "Okay father!" I said with sarcasm...But it only made me feel a little sad.

"See, two soldiers," He said. Ok so maybe he was right! "Simple, let's just take them out," I got up to attack," But he grabbed me and pulled me back down. "There are only two soldiers, that means that there are probably more in the area. Then there are watchmen to look out for," He whispered. "You're starting to sound like one of thise assassins..." I stated, the guilt coming back to me. "This is not the only battle I have fought," As bad ass as that sounded, I am still not convinced. "Here, then I will scout out the area and come back so that we can form a plan," I said. "Now who sounds more like an assassin," He teased. "Oh hush will ya?!" I scolded as I climbed a near by tree. They were a lot easier than a building!

I made my way around. No sign of anyone else yet...A little more searching. It sure was pretty out here. In Louisiana, it was pretty too, but this was a different kind of beauty. The air was cooler, kind of chilly actually and the ground was covered in grass and not pine straw and limbs. Smoke, I saw it a little bit further ahead. Hmm, gottcha! I quickly made my way to the location. Yep, there was a camp with five more soldiers. Should I? No, no, I need to report back to Monsalai...Well, there are only five. I have Connors knife, a gun from Monsalai. What is the worst that could happen? Uh, I could die! Oh well! (This is the part where you officially label me as stupid -_-)

I grabbed my gun and shot two of them. Jumped down and stabbed another in the throat. Ha! Not bad! I cut up the other two, having to kick and counter their attacks a few times. One was killed by me slicimg his throat. I turn and get punched in the face. Uh shit, that hurt...I hold my cheek and stab him in the leg while I am on the ground. He falls and I crawl on top of him then cut the throat. Phew, glad that is finally over! It was suprisingly easy! I was on my way back. Cleaning Connors knife. It was beautiful. A gleaming blade and a Native look to it. It had two beads that were tied to it. So pretty, glad to have all the blood off of it.

I got bad to Monsalai. " Where were you? You had me worried," He said. "Good to see you too worry wart," I put the knife up. "Okay so I found a camp and killed anout five of them," I expected him to blow me with questions. "I took out the two guys..." He admitted. "What?! Ah man, I wanted to help," I pouted. He patted my head. "Come on, let's get something to eat," He suggested. "YES I AM STARVING!" I said springing back up. He laughed.

It was not bad, we ate what the redcoats had. Apples, bread, and some jerky. Not really like the stuff I eat in Louisiana but change is good. "Monsalai, we need to start training and learn to fight together," I said sleepily. "You are right. But not tonight, Here go get some sleep," He said. "*yawn* Good night..." I said as I made my way to a bedroom. "Have sweet dreams of Connor," He said. I threw a pillow at him which missed and he started laughing...

Yes, not so sweet dreams, huh? I just sat there still...Why was Connor in there. I cannot help but feel that his was the most immportant. Does it mean he will betray me in anyway. I thought about it over and over...Wait, he called me _beautiful_... For what? I started blushing like crazy. Connor. Called. Me. Beautiful! Well technically not, it was actually my dream...Good enough for me! I decided to get up and find Monsalai

. As always I simply stumbled out of the bed. Tripping on sheets and air. Nothing new! I walked into the kitchen...Where is he? "Monsalai," My heart started to beat rapidly. Dajavoo from the past night came.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...This was scary...I took a few deep breathes and decided to step outside to find him. Okay, okay..."...M-Monsalai" I say meekly. All I could hear was the rustle of trees and the creaking of old signs on the barn. This is so damn eery. I walked toward the barn, closer, closer...I went to open the door, it was already open..."M-Monsalai..." I whispered, too scared to even speak. I walked into the barn some more. There were no windows so it was beginning to get darker. I looked up...A burst of sound came from the black corner.

Crows came darting out. I fell to the ground screaming. "Oh SHIT!" I scrambled to my feet as they continued to swarm out of the barn. I ran quickly out the way I came. I rounded the corner. "Ahh!" I scream echoed as I ran into a figure...It was just Monsalai. He raised his arms in defense. "Woah, woah...What's got you in a knot," He asked. Really, wow he is such a dork... "Y-you scared the shit out of me..." I put my hand over my chest to help slow down my breathing. "I meant no harm!" He said. "I know, I know. So what's going down?" I wanted to change the subject badly.

He was about to say something. "Because if anything, we need to start training," I said. Why was I so excited?! I am the laziest person I know! (Literally) "...Frankie, we have only a short amount of time before Holus leaves for Britian once more..."He explained. "So?..." I wanted to see what he was trying to explain. "So. If we are going to train, it has to be only a few moves together. We need to build up attacks for ourselves before fighting as one," Really? That is all he needed to say. "..Therefore, to combine our skills we must practice them. There will only be until noon before we have to set out to find him," He continued. Oh, well it makes sense now. "How do we know where he is?" I asked.

"Simple, see here," He took out the letter from my pack and showed me the top right corner. "This letter was sent to New York from Louisiana...So all we have to do is integrogate whoever specifically got this letter. See the red mark? That means that it was to be specially delivered. So-" I finished for him. "-So whoever was the carrier of the letter has to know something because he works for them," He nodded. Damn I feel smart! Wait, how did he know all of this? "Monsalai? How do you know all of this?!" I was really shocked. Was things the same as in Africa. "Like I have said before: this is not my first time doing something like this," He restated.

"Yeah, yeah. Ya know you are starting to sound more like the shadow here..." Seriously when you think about it, he was always the one coming up with plans and knowing how things are done. He laughed. "Ah, but that is the beauty of it all! The light is a natural born leader. You are mistaking my leadership skills for intellegence when really, it is just from experiance!" That still did not explain anything about me! "But I jump into things more quickly!" I said back. "You are young, a green horn even. Once you have found your true skill, you will live up to your title. Trust me, you are smarter than you think...Even if you do not act like it most of the time!" He flicked me.

"Why you!" I punched him in the arm. "Okay off to training! I will practice with weapons. Here, got study this..." He handed me a book...WHAT THE HELL? It had drawings and skertches of bodies in it. "WHY DO YOU GET ALL THE ACTION?!" I yelled. "You are the one who said you weren't smart..." He laughed again. That bastard! I took the book and sat down in the shade. It was a sunny day actually...Monsalai was practicing with twin swords on a scarecrow...Lucky bastard...I ran my hands over the worn out leather covering. It looked ancient. I opened the first page.

**_"Weak Points of The Body_**"

_"The body is a vast temple of pressure points and weaknesses. Of course this varies between person. There are three categories we shall be speaking of._

_-Klein: This is used to refer to a person of small build. You will look at their torso and height for a sure sign. But do not be fooled. Enemies of the Klein catagory are quite quick and can be very skilled. Also look at their stance. If their legs are not very far apart and they are crouching low, these are other sure signs. Remember: Just because they are short, does no mean that they are of the Klein category!_

_-Spesiale: These types have a unique skill to their fighting. They are the easiest to tell. Of course, you can not tell from their body language. You have to fight them first and if they just do not make any sense, they fit in Spesiale. Remember: Do not mistake this for a very experianced fighter. Just because they can execute some fancy counters and attacks does not mean that they are part of this category!_

_-Gewone: This category refers to people of average build. These are the hardest enemies beause they are quick, yet strong. You can tell if they are of the Gewone type if they have the characteristics of both Klein and Spesiale. Warning: Watch out for full force attacks!"_

_I was so into this book. It was talking about things I have never heard of before and I was downright entranced. This is a hell of a lot better than grammar school! I quickly turned to page two..._

_**"The Weak Points of The Body"**_

_-Klein:_

_Calves: This is a weak spot for them. I you can somehow hit this spot. It could drop them quickly._

_Abdomen: Like many, this is another weak spot. If you apply a hit at the right time, when they are not expecting it, then you can drop them._

_Remember to keep a little distance between you and these enemies. They are quick and light on their feet and will avoid fighting if they have to._

_Training: Work on your stealth and speed of attack. These do not have many weaknesses so you will have to make do. It does not take much muscle to defeat them. Just be be patient and smooth with the attacks. Be ready to counter and catch them off guard, which means being light on your feet._

_-Speciale:_

_Spine: The spine is a weak spot because it is the only place they do not expect you to hit. Try and break their back right then and there, do not hold back._

_Neck: This is a little simular to the spine...Except they do not expect you to reach their neck. Remember that these are the most unpredictable of the three and are not usually defeated easily._

_Arms: If there is no other thing to do...Simply try breaking their limbs. This is only for last resort because they are usually never oof edge. Do not use unless you must. It is an unsure sign of pain._

_Training: Stick to building your upper body. Focus your attacks on the spine and neck and watch out! They are known to copy your attacks and use them against you. You will also need to work on stealth with this one._

_-Gewone:_

_Lungs: If you are able to get behind them; shove your palm har into their side. Shove upperward so you aim right for the lungs. If you are strong enough. You hand will send a strong force towards the lungs. It will most likely shove the ribcage which will puncture the lungs. This is an inhuman way of killing someone but can save your life._

_Throat: Like an animal. The throat is a weakness. aim for the adams apple. This will cut off their air and possible break their neck._

_Training: Build up your muscle and flexability. You cannot have flimmsy wrist and fingers, remember you are trying to hurt them, not yourself!"_

This book was not bad! These were smart ways to kill people...Well, I mean in self defense of course! I turned the pages back...Hm. I wonder who wrote all of this. Was it Monsalai? I got up and went over to him. He was slicing up the poor scarecrow. His blades moving at a constant pace. "Monsalai?"I said trying to get his attention...Damn you.."Monsalai!" I shouted. "..Yes! Yes?" He said quickly, stopping his 'training'. Pft, more like dicing of the scarecrow...Wow I am wierd..."Did you write this?" I asked holding up thee book. He wiped the sweat from his brow."No, a shadow did," He was inspecting his blades. "So there are more than one?!" One weird legend you got there! "No, well, in a way, yes. You see, they do not usually find each other. That is what the tale says at least," He answered wiping off the sharp steel.

"So they are scattered out, right?" I tried to confirm. "You aske too many questions. How far did you get into the book?" Well gee that was a great answer! "I only read two pages but they cover a lot," I answered, bored. Suddenly my stomach growled..."Uh..." I said looking down. "Hungry?" He asked. I nodded, still looking at my stomach. "Well then we are going to have to find something because there is nothing here," I looked up. "B-but! But I don't know how to hunt!" I blurted. "Then now would be a good time to learn," He tossed me an ax and pointed towards the woods. "I know that there are deer and rabbit in this area, the rest is up to you," He finished.

...That...Bastard. "Why can't you hunt?!" I whine. "Simple, I am training. Plus you need the practice..." He said simply. "Could you at least come with me?! I might get lost!" I whined again. "Make marks for yourself. Just think of this as part of your training," He said again and walked off. Light and shadow are balance my ass...Sounds more like we are unbalanced! I stomped into the woods. It was not that bad...But as I got deeper into the thick woodland area, it got darker, and darker...Shit, this reminds me of the barn! That was just a dream. A dream? More like a nightmare. Um, how am I supposed to find an animal in here. It was so different at home.

I tried to do the same. I climbed several trees but they were too branchy for me. I got up one of them, but there was no where to jump to. Dammit...Oh! Theres one! I saw a branch that looked the oppropriate length...It is so far, maybe even too far! What if I miss and die, or worse, get injured...I jumped anyway, oblivious to my instincts telling me tom stay on the damn branch...There was a split second, a little time, when I was in the air. I think I was supposed to feel really emotional in this moment because have never in my life flew before. But, of course, my fear got in the way and I never felt that 'feeling of freedom' as some people might say.

Suprisingly, I made it...I do not know how in the hell I did, but I DID! I was able to grab hold of the branch and heave myself up. That was amazing, just amazing! Then I looked back at what I had just jumped...Ok, feeling of victory was over...My brothers could jump that... (This is another part where you think of me an idiot -_-) I stood up on the branch. Connor must do this all the time. It has to be easy for him...As I was hopping from branch to branch, I wonder...How did Connor become an assassin in the first place? Was he raised by assassins? Well, no, he was probably raised in a tribe.

Ugh, I DON'T KNOW!...*snap*...Oh..Shit...Beneathe me, a branch had already snapped and all I could do was scream as I fell to the ground. I scrambled to grab branches as I plummeted, trying to break my fall as much as possible...Yeah, still did not help...I was on the ground. The smell of dust and vegetation filling the air... "Ugghh..." I mumbled...My back hurt a little but other than that. I felt pretty good. I sat up after a while. "AH! CRAP!" I winced as I grabbed my leg. It did not feel sprained, nor broken...Wait, what am I talking about, I do not even know how to judge these things. Sure my brothers hurt their arms and skinned their knees but _this_.

This felt like fire going all through my leg. I could not feel my foot. I need to get back to Monsalai... I somehow got to my feet once more...There was a rustle of a bush. "..." Oh God, please do not be crows...Out of the bushes popped a small brown rabbit..."You better be thankful that my leg is hurt you little shit!" I said causing the little bunny run off back where he came. Lucky bastard...I need a new catch phrase...Something other than bastard. I started limping in the other direction while I thought of different words...Bugger, um, beastie. Okay, no...TWIDDLEPOOP?! I just could not think of one!...Hold up...Where am I going?! Dammit! I forgot to put up marks! I. AM. STUPID. I started walking the opposite way I came through the trees...So far so good. Things look a little familiar...

...It has been at least an hour and I am either paranoid or I am actually going in circles...A small cold droplet fell on my face. "DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled as I pointed at the sky...Then a downpour came...Damn you. I could not longer feel my leg and had been coughing up small amounts of blood here and there...All that coursed through my skull was to get back to Monsalai. "Halt! You there!" A voice shouted through the rain. I was really not in the mood you son of a bitch... I turned to see a hooded figure. "Assassin or Templar? You minus well tell because I will figure out..." I gritted my teeth, pulled out my ax and slammed it into his face. I was fed up with that damn question. He fell to the ground. Wow...Where did that come from. My ax lay there, embedded into his now unrecognizable face...I never knew I had that kind of...Brutality. It scared me somewhat. I did not even, think. I just killed. I kept looking at my hands. The rain pounding down on me all of sudden stopped feeling cold..."Attack! Templar!" I heard more gruff voices through scrubs.

I kept my eyes on the direction of the sound. I was not that scared. I reached down, gasped my ax and yanked it out of the man. The smell of blood and mud filled my nose as my body tensed to the closeness of the sounds. Out of the brush came two guys. I raised my ax and sliced his ones shoulder. He shouted in pain and grabbed him wound. The other came at me and punched me in the jaw. I fell to the ground holding my cheek...This only made my feeling more intense. I jumped up and swung the ax upward, sideways, gashing through the mans stomach. Blood was gushing everywhere as he fell to the ground. My leg stung but I ignored it as I ran as best I could towards the other who got a sword out. I countered his attack and then did a 360 degree turn. Cutting through his neck. The guy fell along side the other...I then slide to my knees...What was I feeling. I was not sad. I was not thankful for being alive after that...I was excited...Madly excited from all of it. The pain, the accomplishment, my power to be able to kill them...I lifted up my head and closed my eyes, allowing the rain to hit my face.

I realize...I am not excited anymore...Now, I am satisfied...

* * *

**Greetings. No, she is not going insane. This is only one of her many symptoms of wanting to avenge her family. This will lead to a very dramatic twist in chapter four though. Can't wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hello once more guys. Akumie here with yet another chapter of The Shadow to My Light. I was thinking of writing a story with him as a modern character. Maybe a high school story with the same OC just in his perspective, tell me what you think! **

**-_Enjoy dear reader_-**

**chapter: 4**

* * *

...I slowly woke up. Feeling the cool earth beneath me. I opened my eyes. Blue sky with no clouds. No never mind...My leg still hurt though, like hell. The past played in my mind...Oh God...I looked around this was not the same place...What happened after I killed those men? Who were those guys?! What was I thinking...Then the last words of the first guy came back to me. I remember his black greying hair and his light eyes and the rain, I definitely remember the rain. '_Assassin or Templar. You minus well tell me because I will find out..._'. I stood up. My vision blurry and I was damp. My ax lay not too far away...Then it all came back.

I had killed three people...I did not care though. I leaned down to see if they had anything...Hm, just a few items of use. Weapons...Darts? I saw a pendant around ones neck...A triangular shape. I looked at the others. They all had the same. What was this symbol? I took what I wanted and kept limping through the woods. A foggy drizzle was all that was left from the once storm. My leg pain started again and my vision started darkening. I need to get back to Monsalai... That was my last thought before I collapsed to the wet ground...

I might have not cared much about it then, but damn. My leg was stiff and pain shot through it the second I stood up. "DAMMIT!" I screamed. Well this was rich...It was midday. I was hungry, sweaty, and utterly despondent. Am I going to die? Is Monsalai looking for me...I collapsed to the ground. Everything looked like it was going in circles..."Damn blood loss..." I muttered. I sat there, looking at the sky...Smoke? I saw smoke in the air above. My hope was restored as I shot up (Well...Tried) It took me a while but I managed to start limping in a pathetically fast pace toward the direction of the smoke. I did not care if it was Monsalai, I did not care if I had to kill more people who accused me of being an Assassin or Templar.

I finally made it...I looked over at the sign. Lexington. I took a deep breath and continued forward. A few people starred at me and I was tempted to tell them off, but there was no time for that. Why was I in such a hurry? Was it my mind telling my body that I was dying?...No. The sooner I got better, the sooner I could get back to Monsalai...That is all that mattered."Hey! Ugh, I n-need some help..." I said falling to the ground. Two men ran over to me. "Are ya alright miss?!" His voice was pure Scott. I smiled up at him, the taste of blood in my mouth. "Sure am hanging in there..." They both picked me up and carefully carried me to a small cottage.

The door was opened. "Miss May! Miss May we need assistance!" The other voice was younger. I was laid down on a wooden table. "Who is these?" Where all these people Scott? Not that I cared. "Go fetch some water and some cloth," She said, closer to me now. He hand was on my torso and good leg. I slowly leaned my head over and opened my eyes. "Hello, dearie. You're gonna be just fine," She stroked my hair. Her skin was slightly wrinkled and pale. She had bright eyes and laugh lines around her eyes...She reminded me of my mother. She had laugh lines.

"We're back!" The younger one said coming in the door way. He had dirty blonde hair with light eyes and resembled May. "What's ya name dearie," She asked as she soaked the cloth in the water. "...Francesca Aymond," My voice cracked. Damn I was rough...They cleaned me up and bandaged my leg. "You injured it very badly," She said. It was darker outside and the young man, who name I found out to be Jake, started a fire. "So, how did this happen?" She asked setting a cool rag on my forehead. "Two men...In the woods. They, they jumped me," I said, I was technically telling the truth dammit! "Probably Assassin's! They have been all over lately. God only knows for what though. There was this one. I heard about him in Boston. He was a Native..." I instantly knew it was Connor...I had killed two Assassin's. Two of his 'brothers'...He might have even known them...

What if they were important to him? Dammit...I all of a sudden regretted killing them the way I did. "You okay," Jake asked. I looked over to him and nodded. His bright blue eyes held concern. I found myself starring and averted my eyes back to the ceiling. "Well aside from the leg and a few other scratches, you are fine," She smiled kindly at me. Damn I miss my family. Plus Monsalai...Connor. I wanted to know him more about him. To spend time with him. For him to make me climb another wall even! Well, we ate dinner. I ate at least three plates. I was starved. We had steak rice and potatoes. FOOD! May took me to a spare bedroom. It was so cozy. "Make yourself comfortable!" She said kindly. "U-um, May?" I said awkwardly as I sat on the bed. "Yes dearie?" She walked and sat down next to me. "So, um. About that Assassin...Do you know his name?" I asked. I just had to find out so I could ask other questions. "Oh dearie. With my age and all...Kenway...His last name was Kenway," I decided to go ahead and say it, what would it hurt. "I t-think it was C-Connor," I said meekly. I was nervous. "Ah! That was it! Why do you ask dearie," She said confused.

"I-I was just wanting to know a little about him incase I just so happen to run into him. I'm actually traveling a lot," I said again, kind of quickly. "Oh, I see. Well, I have heard that he kills many of the British soldiers in Boston. He is very dangerous but, hey, he is benefiting us. I am just a little scarred for my son, Jake, because he is usually around Boston," She explained. Jake seemed like a nice guy. "So why is Jake around Boston?" I asked, just curious. "He says that he is going to schooling," She said. I could tell she was proud... I saw the same glint in my mothers eyes when Fabien and Chretien brought home good marks on their report cards. "Well...Good night," She said kindly. So sweet...She walked out and closed the door. I lay there for a while, still warmed by her kindness. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come on in," I said turning in that direction. Jake opened the door and shyly stepped in.

"Hey," I said, surprised. "Hi..." He sat down on a nearby stool awkwardly. "There is something I need to ask you..." He did not make any eye contact with me. "I'm all ears," I said enthusiastically. "When those assassin's ambushed you...Did, any of them have this pendant?" He pulled out a triangular pendant. I tensed. It was the same as those two guys. It had blue on it though, was one of them blue? I shook my head no. "I uh, better get going...It's just that.. It's not like him to not be home by now...Thank you, good night," He said walking out. I feel fucking terrible...I reached into my pocket and pulled out both pendants. One was kind of a rusty metal...Oh my God. The other had blue on it. I sat up...I had taken the father away from good people. I put my head in my hands and cried softly, not wanting to wake them. I was a monster...

_Fabien and Chretien walked together on a dirt road. "Where is Frankie?" Fabien asked. "Who cares...Anyway-" Chretien continued with what he was saying. There was a rustle of the bushes. "W-what was that?!" Fabien asked nervously. "..I-it was nothing, come on. Let's get back home!" He ushered his younger brother along. There was a snap of a limb. "Chretien, I'm scared..." Fabien said. Then there was a thing that came out of the bushes. "Fabien! Run!" Chretien yelled pulling out a knife. I was shouting their names, shouting for them both to run. I was frozen though. As if I did not exist. The thing, I could not see it. I could only see from it's view. I wanted to kill it! To keep my two brothers safe! It grabbed Chretien's arm and broke it, causing him to scream. I started crying. All I could see was two hands wielding a knife, stabbing Chretien. "No! Stop!" Fabien shouted. The thing got up and ran toward him. He was stuck in place. Fear was all over his face. "P-please, don't do this," He said. I was yelling stop. Stop to whoever was doing this. Fabien fell to the ground and the anonymous person was on top of him in an instant. It gripped his hair. _

_"What has happened to you?!" He asked, tears running down his cheeks... What was he talking about? I tried hard to understand. "...I love you," The words came out of his mouth. What the hell? Then he coughed up blood. "...Sister," He whispered as he died...Then I saw it...The thing that had killed them. It was me. I was it. I was the monster in the story. I looked at my hands...Blood dripped down from them. Then a gun shot was heard and blood came from my mouth. All I could see was Jake's eyes._

I was sweaty and panting when I woke up...Not another one...This one hurt more...I mean, I killed them in my dream. Killed them. Monsalai is never in my dreams. I am glad Connor was not in my dream. God knows what would have happened! I sat up and instantly smelled the bacon and eggs that were cooking. I wonder if Monsalai has eaten. I am sure he has... He is 'experienced' or whatever... More guilt settled over me. I need to make a list of things I need to do to relieve my guilt. I got up and headed down stairs. Making my list...Okay, first. TELL CONNOR THAT YOU ARE NOT AN ASSASSIN! Then go hunting for Monsalai as much as possible...I don't know what to do about Jake...I guess I could just, leave today and never return. This is a big world...I might never see them again anyway. I felt pathetic, but I did not want to hurt them...

"Good morning, dearie," She said. I was not in a very good mood. "Good morning to you as well...Um, where's Jake?" I ask. "Oh, he said something about going to Boston again. I was worried for some reason. I ate quickly. "Hot lickety dearie, don't forget to chew!" She joked. I smiled and continued. My leg felt a lot better. "SO when can I get out of this cast?" I asked. "Now actually," She said setting aside some things on the table. Wow that was fast! I propped up my leg and she took off the huge cast and replaced it with a leather lace up cast that tied up. Wow a lot more flexibility, but with the same support. "Thank you," I said running my hand over the leather. This will definitely make it easer to find Monsalai! I thanked her and then left. Guilt was heavy on me as I did so... Maybe I could visit Jake sometime. I don't know...If anything I need to get back to Monsalai. I was walking down the path where I came from. I should read more of that book.

**Working with your light**

_Working with your light can be especially challenging at first. You are to fight as one. While he uses his force, your job is to put in the details. The small kills, the distractions. Do not get me wrong. You are just as strong as he is. A light needs his shadow as much as the shadow needs him. That is why you must both get strong. The stronger the light, The darker the shadow._

_Remember you will be fighting along with someone. So patience is needed. Do not drop everything and leave your light behind. This will only result in injury as, without your light, you are vulnerable to certain enemies. Without you, he is vulnerable to certain enemies, but when you two become a whole. You are invincible._

Well that was a short page. It mostly had pictures on it. I put the book away. Okay, okay. I had traveled into the woods where I had come from...No, no, I know nothing of these woods. I do not want to have a near death experience...AGAIN! So I make my way back...I cannot just ask it of Luke. I took his father and his hospitality. I headed towards Boston anyway. Maybe Monsalai will be there, or Connor. Yes, Connor would be perfect. I giggled to myself. I just could not get my mind off of him. Wow, I sound like one of those girly women...What was her name? Miranda. Yes that was it. Little Miss Miranda McNeil. Blonde hair, high society, lots of money. 'In my small town of Shreveport you have to take what you can get' her words rang in my head. She made me sick! I kept on my way to Boston. Too frustrated to keep reading.

I...Need...A..HORSE! Maybe I should just steal. I mean, what if I pass out and end up dying! That is a little over the top but either way, this cold is starting to get to me. I held myself, trying to stop from shivering. Weird how it is cold as shit and it is not snowing. How cruel of you mother nature. I remembered when Fabien would run and play in the snow each winter. Even though there was not much snow, he made the most of it...I missed them so, so much. Stop. I really need to stop. Maybe all of these thoughts are contributing to my nightmares. I switched my mind to finding a horse. There was a hooded figure up ahead... An assassin? It mattered not. He had a horse and was stealthily sitting by a fire. I need that horse...Could I ask to borrow? Would I give up my horse in this weather?! Hell no! Just steal. I shivered at the last contact I had with an assassin...I walked forward, got my pistol and...I can not just shoot him...

I stayed there for a moment. I can't, I shot the spot beside him and in an instant I was on his horse and riding away. The shot had startled him and when he had finally stood, I already had his spotted grey horse. The wind was frigid and numbed my face, but I would get there quicker. I rode for an hour. My fingers almost frosted to the reins. Damn, I can not recall a time when I felt this cold...Holy shit. I have actually made it! I gad made it to Boston! I rode into the town. Satisfied with myself and my (or not so much my) horse. Okay, okay. Now, if Monsalai were here, where would he be. I checked all the streets I could. Well this was just going beautifully! Maybe that Tavern! I saw a lively building across the road from the alleyway. Well, better than the street!

I strode my way there, almost getting run over by a horse in buggy on the way. "Watch it will ya?!" The gruff driver yelled my way. Damn. I scrambled out of the road. Dumbass. This is why I never traveled to big cities. People were just too damn rude. Oh well, I did not care! I continued to walk my way through the street. As happy as ever...The driver just snickered and whipped the horse into a fast pace trot once more. Haha!...That is not as satisfactory as it should be...I made it to the tavern. Yay, I haven't died yet! I hesitated to open the door. What if there is no women allowed, or...Why do I care? Screw it, I can just get out of it like all of my other problems. I opened the door and stepped in the warm lighted building. Every head looked my way...Not the best entre'. I proceeded forward awkwardly. The faces that stared at me were...Well, scary. Just act like nothing is wrong! It is harder than it sounds...I went over to the bar and just got water. Which did not surprise the bartender. "Frankie..." A voice said. I turned around in the stool. Holy hell! "Monsalai!" I hugged his neck, tried at least. "I thought you were dead, so I came here in search a way to go with my life. Where were you?" He took a seat next to me. "Well, I got lost and more things lead to another. I will explain later," I was really not ready to tell him that I killed two assassins. Especially not in a crowded place like this. "It is good to have my shadow back," He said patting my back, which made me cough up my water. What? He was a big guy!

"Frankie. There is a problem. I have seen your face on flyers around Boston. You did something..." He pressed on. Of course he would know. Just me luck! "I...I killed-" I was about to speak when a familiar tomahawk landed right in between me and Monsalai. Holy shit! That was close. I looked and saw Connors hooded figure. What was that? Monsalai got straight to his feet, and I followed. "Connor?" I asked. I was happy to see him, but confused as to why he just almost killed me. He said nothing as he pulled out his sword and started to take swings. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked. Monsalai was starting to fight back. We can not just fight back! He is our friend. If he would tell us what is wrong then we could talk it out. Monsalai was doing most of the hand to hand combat with Connor. Even though Monsalai was older, Connor was an expert. They would both counter and the attack, counter then attack. A crowd had formed around them and the bartender would have kicked them out if he were not cheering them on and betting money.

Okay, I need to stop them. I ran up behind Connor and got him in a hold. Not the smartest idea. I was strong and caught him off guard, but he must have heard me coming because he grabbed my wrist and swung me around in front of him. "C-Connor, just tell me what's wrong!" I shouted, pulling at his hold. His face was cold and stoic. I could not see his eyes. If only I knew already! Monsalai yanked me from his grip and the fight was on. "We have to," Monsalai reminded. How? I could not hurt Connor! I just nodded and we worked together on Connor. I kept messing up, going easy on him. Making sure to give him the upper hand. Monsalai on the other hand was giving it his all. We were unbalanced. If he did not have to keep making up for my mistakes, then we could get him. But I did not want to _get him_. We ended up outside. Snow was starting to fall. I was caught off guard. Pilgrim snow. "Frankie!" Monsalai warned as I was hit and then everything was black...Again...

* * *

**Hey guys! Here with chapter four, can't wait to let you see five!~**


End file.
